Textured wall, floor or ceiling surfaces having three dimensional or otherwise textured surface effects present difficulties when applying masking tapes to such surfaces in preparation for painting. Masking tapes generally create gaps and an interrupted bond with the textured surface depending upon the irregularity of the surface. As a result, it is difficult to obtain sharp paint lines on the painted surfaces as the paint often bleeds under the masking tape when there are such gaps and irregularities.
At the present time, caulking the tape edges is the predominant method for obtaining sharp paint lines on textured surfaces. The use of caulk is typically at least a two-step process. The first step is applying the caulk to seal the tape edges and, after drying, the second step is painting the unmasked area. However, the method requires skilled labor which adds additional expense. There is also pre-paint and post-paint clean up due to the stickiness of caulk. This clean-up is on the painted surface, tools, and surrounding areas. The profile of the caulk is thick and causes a “step” or abrupt change in the thickness of the transition. This “step” is undesirable. The caulk often is never completely removed and remains sticky. Within a few months, the stickiness attracts and adheres dirt, making a dark, dirty line at the color transition point which is very undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for a method that reduces the cost of labor which is the most significant factor on a painting job. Additionally, there is a need for a method which eliminates or requires less clean-up and the use of skilled labor. Finally, there is a need for a method that improves the quality of the paint job by creating sharper paint lines on textured surfaces.